


Detachment from Nirn

by Dragonshaow



Category: Elder Scrolls I: Arena, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Admiral Pitt, F/M, Padmé Amidala is actually a piece of Nir's fragmented soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonshaow/pseuds/Dragonshaow
Summary: Detachment from NirnAdventure/Family/Romance/Fantasy
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	Detachment from Nirn

Detachment from Nirn 

Luke Skywalker & Dov name: Lekore, colors: azure blue, green and silver  
Leia Skywalker Solo & Dova name: Lephisto, colors: purple and platinum  
Anakin Skywalker & Dov name: Aakor, colors out : black and gold  
Padme Skywalker & Dova name: Ciroth, colors: white, stone-grey and green  
Mara Jade Skywalker & Dova name: Balith, scarlet red, green, and silver  
Han Solo & Dov name: Hragon, colors: bronze and indigo  
Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi & Dov name: Ortin, colors: gold and blue  
Ald & Dov name: Alduin, (formerly black) Orange and Black

Hatchlings

Ben Skywalker & Dov name: Ghast, colors: red and silver  
Jaina Solo & Dova name: Frusi, colors:  
Jacen Solo & Dov name: Japhire  
Anakin Solo & Dov name: Shasis

Schools Alignments

Ciroth  
1\. Destruction  
2\. Restoration  
3\. Conjuration  
4\. Alteration  
5\. Mysticism  
6\. Alchemy  
7\. Enchantment  
8\. Illusion  
9\. Necromancy  
10\. Thaumaturgy

Lekore  
1\. Mysticism  
2\. Destruction  
3\. Enchantment  
4\. Alchemy

Lephisto  
1\. Necromancy  
2\. Illusion  
3\. Destruction  
4\. Alteration

Hragon  
1\. Conjuration  
2\. Restoration  
3\. Destruction  
4\. 

Aakor  
1\. Restoration  
2\. Destruction  
3.  
4.

Balith  
1\. Thaumaturgy  
2\. Destruction  
3.  
4.

Ortin  
1\. Illusion  
2\. Alteration  
3\. Restoration  
4\. Alchemy

Ghast  
1\. Mysticism  
2\. Restoration  
3\. Destruction  
4.


End file.
